Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls. She is black-haired and has green eyes and a green dress. Buttercup, though named last, takes part as the middle child. Buttercup's name isn't based on any personality. She was just named that for it starting with a "B" just like her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, which is, in fact, the cause of her sour personality. Her personality ingredient is "spice," and she is very tough. However, in "Cover Up," she shows a softer side. She was voiced by E.G. Daily in the original but Natalie Palamides in the reboot. Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white socks, and black Mary Janes. Personality Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in the episode "Cootie Gras". History During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Category:Main Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Children Category:Hot Headed Category:Messy Category:Protagonists Category:Grumpy Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Characters Category:Brutes Category:Liars